The Promised Truth
by Avi Halliwell
Summary: AU- Melinda Black MB , Sirius' Daughter, is going to her 3rd year at Hogwarts with Harry, Hermione, and Ron- who don't know she's related to him. What happens when her dad breaks out of Azkaban and everyone finds out? DMXMBXHP Love triangle with a plot!
1. The Promise

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! Since no one was reading my other story, "An All Too Familiar Face" I decided to start this one. I really didn't like that story because it was getting to confusing and had no point... well this one actually has a plot line, isn't a crossover, and is interesting! Yay! ENJOY! just as a side note: Melinda is Sirius's Daughter who is the same age as the Golden Trio- well I guess it's the golden quartet now, but oh well. Also! I wrote this while listening to Mad World, so if you need a soundtrack, there's a song that fits the beginning! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't have the honor to own HP

* * *

Sirius's POV

August 15, year 12

As another year passes, I only can only imagine all that I am missing. Is she enjoying Hogwarts? Has her hair stayed black and wavy? Does she know just how much I love her? Another year in Azkaban, and I'm still alive. I should be with her. I should be with my daughter, but instead I'm rotting in this godforsaken place in the place of the man I dare speak of. How could Wormtail have been so cruel? Betraying his best friends in place of his worthless life. Another year passes, another year I miss out on. Happy birthday, my Dear. Happy birthday, Melinda black. I promise, I promise I will get out of here. I've missed so much. Melinda, I'm forever sorry. I just hope this works. I hope my plan will work. I hate disappointing you. I may be a framed murderer, but I never go back on my word.

Melinda's POV- Midnight

"He promised, Mum." I sat crying, in her lap. "He promised, but he's not coming back." I cried into her t-shirt, just like every other year. Every year I wait, and every year he doesn't show. My birthday is the most dreaded day of the year, and yet the most hopeful. He never comes, and yet I still wait.

"I know, Sweetie, I know." My mum comforted me. "I know. I miss him more than you know." My mum was crying as well. It was the same thing every year. I just had a feeling this year was going to be different.

"Why him? Why?" I whimpered. "He never did anything wrong. He shouldn't be in that cell!"

It got me so worked up, knowing he didn't do anything wrong. How can the entire Wizardly community not see that he is innocent? He could never have hurt anyone. I may have not known him for a long time, but I still know that. He would never have wanted this for any of us. My dad wouldn't have sold out Mr. Potter. The Potters took Dad in as a teen. They cared for him. Someone must have framed him. It isn't fair. I lifted my head up in a sudden jolt. The window shattered from impact.

"Oh my, it must have been from the storm. It was raining abnormally hard when I got back from the Ministry." My mum said. I stood up, and walked towards the window.

"Honey, be careful." Mum warned. I looked at her strangely. "The glass. I don't want you to get cut."

"Yeah, right, sorry." I shook back into reality. I ran towards my closet and grabbed a pair of slippers. I turned around face to face with the biggest dog I have ever seen. I saw its eyes look into mine as if mourning, about to cry.

The dog howled out in pain before collapsing. I saw my mum frozen on the bed.

"Padfoot." My mum said right before bursting into tears.

"_Padfoot?_" I'd heard that name before. I turned my head to look back at the strange dog, but instead I found a man. A man in his mid-thirties, with longish black wavy hair, and tattoos drawn across his dirty, beat up body. I noticed a wound in his right leg. He was wearing striped clothing. _Azkaban._ This man, he was a prisoner.

"I promised," The man coughed. "I promised, Melinda, that I would be here." He started to sit up, with newfound strength, I found him constraining me within a hug. Then it hit me.

"Dad."

_Flashback_

"_I love you, Sweetie, I need you to remember that. I love you," My dad said as the men took him away. He was yelling, and he was fighting. "I promise," He broke free just long enough to hold me in a hug. "I promise I will come back to you. I promise, I'll make up for this. I'll make up for every year I will miss. You don't deserve this. I'll come back, I swear on my life. I'll come back for you. I love you. I'm sorry it has to be this way." He kissed the top of my forehead. "I promise, I'll come back, and we will finish your birthday. I'll be there. I'll come. Just wait for me." The men grabbed his arms into a restraint. I saw my mom crying in the corner. I saw her whisper._

"_I love you." Before she yelled out in agony. "SIRIUS!"_

"_I WILL COME BACK!" He looked into my eyes, soft and caring this time, "Happy Birthday, my dear, Melinda."_

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I saw him. I was only one at the time, but I remember it as if it were yesterday. He let go of his grasp around me, and held his hands to my face. He starred at me as if he was seeing the world for the first time.

"I missed you everyday. I missed your smile, I missed your eyes, I missed you." He looked onto my face like I was the golden prize.

"You have no idea how beautiful you have gotten." He brought me into another hug, and then stood up. He put all of his weight on one leg and opened his arms. Mum came rushing into them. She fit into them like a key to a treasure chest.

"Sirius, how," She gulped, "How is this possible? I thought I'd never see you again."

"I had a promise to fulfill, and I had a plan." He finished. She let go of her grasp, and stepped back. "What is it?" He looked stunned.

"Are you telling me," She looked fearfully in his eyes. "Are you telling me, you broke out? Of Azkaban?" She ran over and held me in a protective hold with arm and her wand at the ready pointed straight at him.

"Mum, stop. He wasn't trying to hurt anyone, he came to see us and your treating him like scum." I ripped out of her grasp. "Have you any idea how long I have waited for this moment? Every bloody year! I wait by that door, watching, pleading! That he would step through those doors again."

I was in a full torrential breakout of tears. "I thought you would understand the pain, and now the joy." I ran to my dad, knocking the wand out of her hand. I held him. I sobbed into his shirt.

"I love you, too, Dad." He was taken aback by my words. I saw his eyes tear up, happily, by the hearing of those words. "I never got to respond to your goodbye. I never had the chance to tell you that I love you, probably didn't even know how to at that stage, but all I have ever regretted, is not being able to tell you those three words. Those three words, the ones that are said too much in every other case, but ours. I didn't get to use them." The tears had all dried up. I heard my mom come through the doors with the first aid kit. She helped Sirius to my bed, and put the kit down.

"I'm sorry." She kissed his cheek. "Are you okay?" His grey eyes looked back at her, hurt, but above all things, loving and forgiveness.

"I never stopped thinking about you two." He winced as my mum started to treat his wound.

"How long do you have?" I asked. If he had escaped from Azkaban, they will want him back.

"Not long," He saw my eyes glass over, "but let's not think about that." I came over to sit next to him. He reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a small box. "Happy Birthday." I reached toward the box with shaky hands. I opened it, to find a piece of parchment. He took my wand out of my pocket, tapped it and said, "I slimly swear, that I, am up to no good."

With a tap of a wand, the paper started to show the invisible ink.

"The Marauder's map?" I looked up from the map to my dad.

"You forgot the first part." He pointed at the top. "You see, I was Padfoot, Mooney was Remus, James was Prongs, and Peter was Wormtail. We made this map third year, and I thought it should be yours. Go ahead, open it up."

"It's a map of Hogwarts!" I opened it up all the way. "Wait, why are there footsteps all over it?"

"This map was our key to success. It shows everyone, where they are, and what they are doing." That intrigued me, "It also shows hidden passage ways and Hogsmead."

"So to reveal I say 'I solemnly swear that I, am up to no good', but what do I say if someone is coming? How do I get rid of it?"

"Mischief managed," He pointed at the parchment, and all the writing went away.

"So you were a Marauder? Wow, you guys are legendary. They never mentioned that you were one of them. No wonder Snape hates me." I was wrong about my eyes being dry. I started crying, once more. "I guess history left that part out."

"This way, no matter what, I'll always be with you." He kissed my forehead, and went by my mom, limping. "Cindy, I will always love you." He kissed her, and then invited me into a hug.

That moment, I understood what I was missing, and what I had. My family had been incomplete for so long, and now, just for a moment, it was fixed. Like it had never been broken.

"They're here." Dad said in a fearful voice. He brought me closer before letting go. "I will come back, don't you ever loose hope." He went to his old room and grabbed extra clothes and put them in a trunk.

"Dad," He stopped at my words. "I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I know your innocent. I just hope they can see it, too." He gave me another hug, and said. "I love you, too. Which is why I left you something. I need you to find it after they search your home. It's under your bed. I slipped it under when I morphed. Goodbye." He morphed into a dog and went by my mum. He licked her, and rubbed against her leg.

"I love you, too, Sirius." She hugged him, and he went out the window.

I couldn't help but wonder whether or not that was the last time I was going to see him. It almost seemed surreal. After twelve years of waiting, and now he finally made it, and just like that, he's gone again.

My thought pattern was cut off by the room becoming utterly cold. Almost as if all the happiness had been sucked out of the world. It hit me when I remembered him saying, "They're here," Only one thing could be out on a bounty for him, the guards of Azkaban.

"_Dementors,_"

"Melinda!" My mum came bursting through my bedroom doors, wand at the ready. I grabbed mine, too. I don't know why, I had no clue how to defend myself against them. Natural instinct, I guess. Just then, the door creaked open, and a terrifying cloaked creature floated inside. I knew the spell, I had read about it in our Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook. It was just mentioned, because most wizards couldn't perform it. It was advanced stuff. I wonder if my mom knew it. I'm sure my dad did.

"_Run_" Mum said as I saw the Dementors getting another suck at her. I had just lost my dad again, there is no way they are getting my mum, too. _I hope this works._ One memory, one powerful memory was all I needed. _THINK! _Dad. That's it. If I just remember the feeling I had when I saw him. I had to do this, for Mum, for Dad, for my life. I grabbed my wand, drawing it out to face the monster, and conjured the memory inside my head.

"EXPECTO PETRONUM!!!" I screamed with my eyes closed, thinking, reliving that memory. Just mere minutes ago. I opened my eyes to see whether or not it had worked. I saw a white light emerge from the tip of my wand, the dementors fighting against it. I felt my eyes tear up for the last time, before the blackness consumed my vision.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for so many comments, but I just wanted to say that this is just the first chapter, so I'm sorry if it was a little fast/slow. The rest won't be so angsty, I just had to explain the connection and set up everything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Avi


	2. A Familiar Face

A/N: Another Chapter, Hip hip herah! As exciting as it was to see all the people who read the first chapter- always appreciated- I was a little sad that no one reviewed =( -Except my totally awesome BFF who sent me one thru email!- Anyways, this chapter is a little longer (snaps for me) and a LOT happier. I hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, please please please review! If you don't, I may feel as though you don't like my story and stop. (I would hate to do that BTW, because I have a lot of fun writing!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything around it. I do though own certain objects and characters, so if you don't recognize something, google it b4 you use it please.

* * *

"Are you sure you are okay?" My mum questioned me for the millionth time.

"I'm fine, Mum. I told you, I didn't faint from the Dementors." I replied, "I already ate a chocolate bar for you, what else do you want me to do?" We'd been at this for the last week.

"I still can't believe you preformed the Patronus Charm, have you any idea how advanced that is?" She pulled me into a hug. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I think." I pulled out my trunk from the car. "So, are we going to miss the train? Or are we going to get on the platform? Come on, I promised Harry, Ron, and Hermione I'd meet them on the platform."

"Alright, let's go." She grabbed my owl and put it on my trolley. I put my hand inside of my handbag, and felt a diary. I had saved it to read on the train. Dad wanted me to have it, he gave it to me, and he had hid it under my bed. Mom didn't know. I felt like if I had read it at home, I would be reading the diary of a criminal, but at Hogwarts, I would be reading the diary of the Marauder.

We walked inside of Kings Cross Station. I could see the confused faces of some of the tourists, and I chuckled at them. One of them was looking at the ceiling, then the train. She looked about my age, with brown hair, cut shorter at her shoulders. She grabbed her sister's arm, pulling on it to make her look. Her sister looked about 15, maybe sixteen, with brown curly hair. Their mom took out a camera, and photographed the moment. They were about ten feet away. My mum had stopped to buy a bagel, so I was just standing there, people watching. I felt a tap on my shoulder, so I turned around.

"Excuse me, but would you please take a picture of my family at the station?" The Girl asked, politely.

"Sure," I took the camera from her hand, and walked over. They all smiled together. They were the perfect family. A mum, two kids, and a dad. I brought my hands up to take the picture and saw the flash. _Muggles_. They had it so easy. I walked over to give them the camera, back.

"Thanks!" The girl said as her older sister went to check over the picture, something about how her hair looked.

"No problem, have a great day!" I walked back to the trolley just in time to see my mom pay. She started to run over.

"Come on, let's get you to that train." Mum started to walk down the platform. Once we got to Station 9 ¾, I gave my goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Mum. I love you. I'll write every week!" I hugged her.

"Bye, Honey." She let go. "Have everything?"

"Yeah" I said and I walked through the column to enter another world. The platform was raging with rushing to get on the train. I looked around for my friends. I started to walk near the train, to see if they were waiting over there. That's when I stepped on a copy of the Daily Prophet, my dad the front cover.

"Oh my god," I started to read it. I saw the picture, and in it he was fighting. It was from the same day he was taken. A tear fell down my check.

"MEL!!!" I heard Harry yell, he was with Ron. They came running over towards me. I quickly stashed the prophet in my handbag.

"Ron! Harry! Oh my god it's so good to see you guys! How was your summer?" We were in a group hug.

"Harry, here, blew up his aunt." Ron started.

"Oh my, is she okay?" I said sounding concerned.

"Yeah, it was nothing. She has no clue what happened." Harry replied. "So, how was your birthday?" It struck me that they didn't know that Sirius Black was my dad. After they took him away, my mom changed our name to her old name for protection, but in my mind, I've always been Melinda Black. They think my mum divorced my dad that year and he went missing.

"My dad came back," I said. They had a mixture of stun and happiness on their faces.

"That's great!" Ron said with a two-foot grin on his face. "Right?"

"Yeah, it was really something." I said, my voice betraying the words.

"Cool," Harry checked his watch. "We should probably get on the train, Hermione said she'd save us a seat, but even she can't stop the train from leaving. We have 3 minutes."

"AH! Let's get on that train! I don't want to miss it!" We all grabbed our trunks and ran for the Hogwarts express.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" I heard the conductor yelled.

"Man, just in time," I said as we brushed pass the closing doors.

"Mel! Harry! Ron!" Hermione called out, directing us to our compartment.

"Hey girl!" I pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but all the others are full," She opened the compartment. There was a man sleeping inside.

"Who is he?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin." Hermione answered.

"She knows everything!" Ron sounded amazed.

"It's on his briefcase, Ronald." Hermione pointed out.

"Come on, let's sit down." I offered. I looked at the man. He seemed familiar.

"So Hermione, how was your summer?" I asked. Its always interesting to hear what she does since her family is muggle.

"It was fun, I got a lot of reading done, Defence Against the Dark Arts is going to be fun this year." She responded.

"Wait, you read, TEXTBOOKS?" Ron looked disgusted.

"So what?" Hermione said. "I find being ahead of the class better than scrambling to finish something when I could be working on other things later on in the year!"

"Candy Trolley! Coming through!" Mrs. Parker opened the compartment door. "Hello, what would you like?" She had a smile on her face.

"Chocolate Frog please!" Ron was the first to choose.

"Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Harry ordered.

"Um, I'll have some Droobles Best Blowing Gun Bubblegum, thank you." I said as I grabbed some off of the cart. "Hermione, did you want any?"

"No, I'm set, I got some at Kings Cross. Ever hear of the M&M?"

"No," "Yeah" Harry and Ron said in unison.

"Guilty!" I shouted.

"What?" Hermione and Ron said.

"I did it," They were staring at me now. "I bought candy, AND brought Jolly Ranchers!"

"You first class murderer!" Harry accused of me.

"I know, I can't even dare look at my face!" We were dramatic for a minute as I shielded my face away from everyone, then we burst out laughing.

Our laughter was cut short by the hault of the train.

"Why'd we stop? We can't be there already." Hermione asked.

"There's something moving out there," Ron said from his spot looking out the window. The air started to chill, and the glass froze up. Ron's hand was yanked off the window by another jolt of the train. I could see my breath.

"I don't like the feeling of this. Almost as if all the happiness has been sucked out of the world." Harry gulped. Back in her seat, I saw Hermione nervously chewing on her M&M's. The door slid open as if by magic, and it revealed one of the same creatures with the dark black hood. It came down and took a swoop at Harry. I could see him struggling. My wand was tightly in my hand, ready to perform the charm, but I couldn't find the words. I was frozen in fear. I felt someone brush passed my seat with their wand at the ready.

"None of us have Sirius Black under our robes," I saw the white mist of the Patronus Charm emit from the tip of his wand. The dementor was driven away, and the train's lights flickered back on. I saw the face of Professor Lupin better in the light. _He looks so familiar! Where have I seen him before?_ He was searching in his briefcase for something. _Chocolate_. He broke off a piece for each of us, leaving a bigger piece for Harry, who happened to faint.

"Thank you," I said as I took a piece.

"Yeah, thanks," Ron nodded. Lastly Hermione shook out of her trans and took a piece. She smiled at him and grabbed some.

"No problem, just make sure you eat that." He stood up. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like a word with the driver. I need to make sure there are no more unnessisary stops," And with that, he left. I felt something move to the right of me. It ended up being Harry waking up. He rubbed the side of his head.

"What happened?" He asked. "What was that?" Hermione was about to answer, but I got to it first.

"Dementors, they guard Azkaban. They must have been looking for D- Sirius Black." Shit, I almost said DAD, am I really that stupid? "Harry, you should eat that, it helps." I pointed at the chocolate.

"Who screamed? Is she alright?" Harry asked, concerned.

"No one screamed, Harry." Hermione gave him the hard truth. She pulled out a book from her bag. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to read, so be quiet."

"That sounds like a good idea, I think I'll read, too." I needed to read that diary.

"You girls are lame," Harry added before going back to talk to Ron, something about quidittch? Oh well, I have a diary to read. I grabbed my handbag and took out the diary. Just as I was about to open it, Professor Lupin walked in.

"That's an interesting book you've got there, Melinda." He commented.

"Huh?" I looked up. "Oh, thanks. How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you."

"Let's just say I was a friend of your Dad's," He answered mysteriously. Then, he opened up a copy of the Daily Prophet. "And be careful with this, would you? You can't get this in Hogsmead." He took out the Marauder's Map from his pocket. _Who is this guy? How'd he notice the diary? And how did he know that wasn't just a piece of parchment?_

"Thanks," I answered very slowly. I went back to the diary. I looked at the cover, it had a Marauder's seal on it. _Dad._ I opened up to the first page.

"For all who may intrude on my well deserved privacy, *cough cough* PRONGS MOONEY WORMTAIL *cough cough* this is a journal, NOT a diary. I am far too manly for a diary. As master Padfoot, I here by declare that if I ever hear of any of you reading this I will see to it that you are all black mailed and it will end up not so pretty."

I looked back to the inside cover, it was marked "Hogwarts: year 3: week 1". This is incredible, I'm reading my dad's third year at Hogwarts. I'm literally going inside his head and hearing two different stories going on in Hogwarts.

"I may even go out with Lily as a personal punishment to James. Peter, be warned that all of your PlayWizard magazines will disappear, and Remus, do I even have to write it in here? I am a devious- and devilishly good looking- teenager. Tell anyone, and your screwed. Got that? Good. Now, onto more important things, passing Herbology…"

"Mel!" Hermione called. "Hello? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry, just reading." I responded.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that I finished my book and I was wondering…" Her voice trailed off.

"If I could stop reading and entertain you?" I said while closing the diary, wait, no, journal.

"If you don't mind?" She said in a very thankful voice.

"Okay, so what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Did you read the prophet? It's freaking me out, I mean, a mass murderer escaping from Azkaban? How is that possible? He must be crazy!" I winced.

"You talking about Black?" We had gotten Harry's attention.

"Yeah, you heard?" Hermione said.

"How could he not? It's all over the paper!" Ron said, nearly yelling. "I'd be surprised if he hadn't. My dad thinks he broke out for one particular reason."

"And?" Harry begged.

"Well, he thinks he may be after you, Harry." Ron said.

"Me? Why would he want me?" Harry asked utterly confused.

"Alright, that's enough talk about Sirius Black you three." Lupin stepped in sounding angry, looking at them and then looking to me. _Oh my god, who is he?_ I smiled back at him. He looked down at the journal and chuckled. "You are to leave the investigation to the Ministry, you got that?" We nodded. I went back into the journal.

Lupin's POV

Seeing her sitting there, reading that silly old diary- wait, no journal, I can see him back at the dorm writing it after he thought everyone had gone to sleep. Obviously I faked sleeping for a couple of minutes just to watch the hilarious sight each night. I can't imagine what this must be like for her. Just getting to know her dad, after 12 years, not even face to face. Just face to dia- journal. At least she gets to know the Padfoot we all knew and loved. She had that thick wavy 'Black' hair and his eyes. She has her mom's nose, though. I wish I could tell her everything, Harry as well.

Just thinking of Harry makes me remember James. My oldest friends, both completely out of my life. How did that happen? Sirius was a man none of us thought of as a murderer. He couldn't even kill a fly. James on the other hand… Harry really is a spinning image of James, with his messy black hair, glasses, and same frame. Only difference is his eyes. Lily had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen.

It must have been fate, a Potter and Black's friendship. I mean first their Dads, and now them. I just hope Hogwarts is everything it was for us. Second generation Marauders, perhaps? Considering I'm a Professor, I only hope it isn't so. And that journal, I wonder just how much she is going to uncover. My secret? Some of the Marauder's prank ideas? This is going to be one hell of a year to remember.

* * *

Ps...(heehee) If you want to, I would be more than willing to add suggestions into my story as small side plots or characters, I already have the main plot set out tho... mua ha ha

another AN(sorry): I'm not going to be able to update for possibly a week, so long, I know, but plz don't forget about my story because I've already started the next chapter and planning to put 2 whole chapters up when I get back. Love all who review!

-Avi


	3. The Truth Revealed

A/N: OMG so sorry it took me soooo long to update!!!! I had some computer troubles... Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, I've already written the next chapter, so I should get it up in the next day or two.

Disclaimer: Sadly I wasn't chosen to write the Harry Potter series and own nothing except some characters and how other characters act/say.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy started. He, followed by Crabbe, and Goyle, was looking at Harry and I sitting together on a bench in the hallway outside the Great Hall. We had escaped the feast, only momentarily. I was quite comfortable, leaning on him. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder "Harry Potter? And Melinda Stone?"

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." I said in disgust. I could see Harry getting mad. He pulled me closer. "Why do you care who I choose hang out with, anyways?"

This had Draco taken aback. He froze up for about five seconds before thinking of an excuse. _Odd, normally Draco is much swifter than that at comebacks._

"Can't a man enjoy playing on ones fragile temper?" Draco's eyes burned into Harry's, and then straight to mine. I did notice his eyes softened a little once they reached mine, though. Almost as if he was relieved of all anger and stress. I swear I caught him smile in the brief millisecond.

"You call your self a man?" I replied.

"Come on, let's leave. Looks like this bench has been confiscated." Harry stood up, pulling on my arm. "Don't know how you're all going to fit, though." He said, glancing at Crabbe and Goyle before smiling at me.

My hand found his on the way back to the Great Hall.

* * * * *

"'Night Hermione." I said. She was going to bed. Personally, I do not fancy going to bed before 11o'clock, at least. How anyone can sleep at 10 is beyond me. I guess it's better this way. It's just me, and the journal. I crawled into my bed with my father's journal in my left hand. I felt the Marauder crest on the cover before opening to the third page.

"September 13,

Finally back at Hogwarts, free from the evil wrath of the Blacks. I swear, get into Gryffindor and all of a sudden you're a traitor. Treated me worse than Creature. At least I got to stay at the Potter's for half the summer. Speaking of Prongs, I'm pretty sure he's asleep, along with Mooney and Wormtail. Wait, no, Mooney's eyes just opened. Whatever, let's just get to my day.

After meeting up at King's Cross Station, James, Remus, Peter, Lils, and I shared a compartment on the train. A little cramped, personally, but Prongs loved being able to sit so close to Lily. She was completely oblivious to what James was thinking- guess it's better that way for her mind's sake. But seriously it was way to crowded. Almost forced Worm to change into a rat so there would be more room, then I realized he could be expelled, so I changed my mind. I had gotten up to get some air when I ran into the most beautiful girl. She looked like a third year, but I couldn't be sure, she had her head buried inside of a book. When she got up for just a brief moment, I got to look at her. She had these bright green eyes, had brown hair with sun kissed blonde highlights that reached a little passed her shoulders, and was just two inches shorter than me. Being taller than her was just a plus, made me feel superior. I've been thinking about her ever since. I can't explain the feeling. It just feels, amazing. I sound like a bloody soap, but I don't care at this point. I think I finally understand James' obsession with Lily.

The feast was incredible, as always. I hadn't had a chance to grab lunch, so you can only imagine how great it really was. I must have had more than James and Remus, combined. But hey, who could blame me? You try going on just candy for about 12 hours and see what you do. Not to mention, being forced to listen to James obsess over Lily, for the millionth time, for about two hours and there really isn't much else to do. I did run into that girl again, from the train. Turns out she's in Ravenclaw, so I won't have many classes with her. I guess that explains why she was reading so much. Her being in Ravenclaw might create a problem for asking her out. I don't even know her name. Can't stop thinking about her though. Hold on, think I just saw Lupin with his eyes open again…"

"Whoa," I said in a whispery voice._ Dad was best friends with Professor Lupin? _I got out from under the covers._ Does he know who I am? Is he going to tell? Does he know I know? _ I glanced at my watch to see what time it was. One o'clock in the morning. _Shit. _I slammed the book shut, slid it under my bed. I didn't want to be late for my first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Knox," I whispered, turning the light out, before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * * * *

"Melinda! Wait up!" Ron's breathy voice yelled from a distance. I had woken up late earlier this morning, so I was running towards class, and with the newly found information about Lupin, I was dying to get to his class.

"Ron?" I hugged my books closer to my chest, standing in a strong stance, as I let the heard of rushing students pass me. I turned my head to look behind me, only to find Harry and Ron trudging behind the crowd, merely 20/30ft. I felt a shove, and next think I knew I was on the floor. _Jerk._

"Oww, Watch it!" I said brushing the dust off my skirt.

"Sorry," A genuine voice said. I was too occupied trying to gather my books together without getting kicked again to look. I saw a pale hand brush in front of mine as I went for the last book. "Let me get that." He grabbed the book, stood up, and put his hand out for me. I gladly took it.

"Thank you," I said as I stood up, checking my tights for any runs.

"Here," I looked up, finally, to get the book. I was standing face to face with Malfoy. I was frozen. It felt like forever, although it was just mere seconds. I could smell a scent of his cologne, and I stared into his blue eyes. I barely got a "Thanks," out before retrieving my potions book from his hands and him sprinting off. I couldn't help but stare after him as he ran down the hallway.

"Hey. You okay? I saw Malfoy totally knock you over." The venom in Harry's voice when he said 'Malfoy' made me flinch.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, totally mystified from what just happened. "Come on, I don't want to be late for Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Come on." Ron whined, as I starred into Harry's eyes.

"Sor-ry." I responded. Once more, just like before, Harry's hand found mine sometime whilst walking down the hall.

"Come on, everyone take their seats now. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts." Professor Lupin started. I could here him from just outside the hall.

"Shit, we're late." I whispered as we slid through the door. Professor was writing something on the black board, luckily with his back away from us.

"Ah, pleasure it is for you to have finally joined us." I stopped dead in my tracks as Professor Lupin turned around. He continued, "Melinda, Mr. Potter, Ron, please take your seats. As today is only the first day of lessons, I'll let it slide, but just remember not to be tardy again." He continued to write on the board as we took our seats. I felt someone starring at me, and when I turned around, Draco's head snapped back to his notebook. _Weird, first he freezes up after making fun of Harry and I, then smiles at me after giving Harry the Death-Glare, after that he was kind towards me after knocking into me in the hallway, and now this? Something is definitely wrong._ Professor Lupin continued to take attendance.

Lupin's POV

_Strange, why would Melinda's last name be Stone? Even if her parents had separated when Padfoot was arrested, even Sirius deserves a hyphen. _I looked up from the book after marking a check next to her name.

"Okay, now to the lesson. How many people have ever heard of a Boggart?" I started. I was surprised to see only a few hands raised, one of which was a girl named Hermione. The other professors had told me about her. She was muggle-born and is still top of every one of her classes. I called on her.

"A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes the form of whatever the victim is most afraid of. As a result, very few actually know what it looks like. Boggarts are creatures that enjoy dark enclosed places, such as a cupboard or trunk. Also, one weakness they have is if more than one person or thing is facing them, they get confused and don't know which to frighten and end in a split." She finished. Outstanding, it was as if she read the definition straight from the book, which I had yet to pass out.

"That is correct, 10 points to Gryffindor for that incredible definition." I pulled out my wand and waved it at the stack of books on my desk. They immediately started passing themselves out.

"Can anyone name the defensive spell used against them?" I questioned. As expected, I only saw three hands in the air. "That's quite alright, you can put your hands down. The spell you are hoping to achieve today is called 'riddikulus'" I heard some giggles from some of the students. I ignored them and continued.  
"In order to perform this spell, you are going to need to think of something funny to transform the Boggart into when you face it." I walked over to the side of my desk and pulled the sheet off of the dresser. "Please, form a line starting from my desk." I saw Melinda give a worried eye to Hermione and she gulped and stood up. She was the third to go up. "Let's begin," I said as I opened the door to the dresser.

Neville Longbottem was the first to go up. I had a laugh at that one. He was afraid of Severus. If only he knew him in Hogwarts as a student. It makes me think if I was the reason for him tormenting his students. When he preformed the charm, I suppose he was thinking of his grandmother, because he made Snape wear some interesting clothes. I wished I had a camera. Next up was Ron Weasley. He had done a mediocre job of performing the charm, although the giant spider was quite frightening. After that, was the one I had been wondering about. Melinda.

Melinda's POV

My turn. It must have been easy for Ron and Neville, they know what they are afraid of. Me, I have no clue. Sure I'll jump if a bee comes by me, but I seriously doubt that's it. I gulped as I hesitantly walked up to the boggart. I saw it starting to shift. It was taking an abnormally long time. Professor Lupin was paying hard attention, as if he was curious as well. I heard a gasp as the boggart finally picked a form, I looked up at it, only to find the one thing I had been least expecting. _Dad._

I looked at him in curiosity. I'm not afraid of my father. In fact, all I've ever hoped would be for him to be with us. Has the boggart gone mad?

That's when I saw it. A dark and horrifying creature coming up from behind him, and everything went cold. I saw him turn around, only to be attacked by the dementor. It was performing the kiss.

"Dad?" I choked out. With my words, the room held immediate silence. I felt a tear run down my cheek. Involuntarily, my body started to shake, as the tear became two, then four, eight, sixteen, and so on. I saw the boggart version of my dad die right before my eyes. I turned my head, only to see a slightly teary-eyed Lupin. After feeling the worse I had ever, he jumped up off his desk and stood in front of me, causing the boggart to change form to a full moon.

I turned around to face the class, they all had horrified expressions across their faces. I had lied to all of them for the last 3 years, my true identity revealed. I turned and sprinted down the hall. A bunch of fifth years were huddled in a group in the midst of the hallway. Not bothering to say 'excuse me', I ran straight through them, making some tumble backwards. I needed to find somewhere I couldn't be found for a little, even if I do miss class. I turned down the next hallway, looking for an empty classroom or a broom cupboard. I hit a dead end, so I turned around. I was overcome by joy as I found the one thing I needed had appeared. The Room of Requirements.

* * *

Okay, a lot happened in this chapter, so sorry if you thought it went a tad bit fast. If you were confused, just pm me, or send me a review and I'll explain.

Hope you liked it.

Avi


	4. That 70's Chapter

A/N: So yet another chapter is revealed! Yay! Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of harry potter.

* * *

Chapter 4

I was heavily breathing with my back to the double doors, eyes shut. I felt another tear run down my cheek. I was done. All I wanted was some time alone, a chance with my dad. Is that so hard to believe? That I don't want him dead? Can't they see that? All I have is a journal. They had their entire life, except for Harry. I brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes. I began to slowly open them, but they jolted open at the sound of a voice.

"Oi, you okay?" A familiar voice asked. My eyes were still fuzzy from crying, but I could see that it was a boy 'bout my age, couple of inches taller than me, that had black, longish hair. As my eyes refocused I could look at him more clearly. He spoke again.

"M' name's Black, Sirius Black. I haven't seen you 'round school, what's your name?" He introduced. _'M' name's Black, Sirius Black.'_ Ran through my head about a thousand times before I could answer.

"Melinda, Melinda Stone Bl," I caught myself and quickly adjusted. "Brook. Melinda Stonebrook." I said.

"Nice to meet you, Lin." Sirius put his hand out, and I shook it. I stared into his eyes with amazement. They were filled with ease, wonder, kindness, and a little mischief. It was really he. I shook out of my trance when he moved and went to the boys' dorm and I looked around me. I was standing in the Gryffindor common room. It looked the same as always, although certain things seemed to be different. I spotted a Daily Prophet on the armchair. I gawked at the date. _1974_. My head spun around to yet another very familiar face.

"Oi! Padfoot!" A man, who looked exceptionally like Harry, was in brilliant red quidditch robes and came in through the doors. "Hurry up!"

"Shut up Prongs, I'm right here." Sirius said racing down the stairs with his robes on, a broom in his left hand. He turned to me, "You coming? It's the first game of the season." I looked at him. _If I go through the doors, will I go back- or forwards- to my time?_

"Yeah, sorry. Can't wait to see you play." I responded. Ugh, that sounded really wrong. I put my book bag over my shoulder and followed him to the door. From the looks of his pads, I'm guessing he's a keeper. I paused right before the door. _If this is the Room of Requirements doing, I should go back once I've seen everything I need to, right?_ Hoping I that was true, I stepped through the door.

Just as I'd hoped, I entered a very different surrounding. Hogwarts, or at least a 1970's Hogwarts. It wasn't much different, but the robes on the teachers were very… interesting. I followed Sirius out on my way to watch a very interesting game. On the way down a Professor stopped us in the hall right outside.

"Ah, Mr. Black! I'm here to inform you that one of your players is in fact in the hospital wing due to sickness. So, unless you find another chaser for your team in the next 30 minutes, I'm afraid your team must forfeit." With this, the professor continued to walk down the hallway, leaving a very stunned Sirius Black.

"Forfeit?" He barely stuttered out. "Where the bloody hell am I supposed to get a chaser for a game in 30 minutes?"

"Sirius?" James waved a hand in front of Sirius' eyes. He had the million-mile stare going on. I wanted to say, "_I'll play." Chaser is my favorite position, but I can't change the past, can I? Haven't I already messed it up though? Perhaps if I get back and the world is messed up I'll just use a time turner. I might as well enjoy the time I have with my dad, even if he has no clue who I am, right?_

"Count me in." I offered unexpectedly. Sirius turned around with a disbelieved look on his face.

"You, can play?" He questioned. He checked me out, and looked back up at my face.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that? I'm actually really good." I snapped back. I know I'm not supposed to talk back to my elders, but considering he is technically the same age. He sighed, and handed me the broom he was carrying.

"Fine. Prove it. Fly to the broom cupboard and meet us there." He challenged. _Easy. _I thought. Then I looked down at the broom he gave me, it was ancient. Or at least it was to me. In this time, it was the top of the line. I thought about it a little, and then remembered how I got here. If it sent me back in time through need of being with my dad, it can give me my broom. I handed it back.

"I'll use my own, thank you." I pulled out my wand. "Accio firebolt!"

"Firebolt? What the hell is that?" James wondered. Oh yeah, they haven't been invented yet. How am I supposed to explain why my broom can go nine times as fast as every other?

"You want to know?" I asked with a little edge. I spotted my broom from around the corner. It was racing towards me. I smiled at the sight. I was digging this.

"Yeah, how come I've never heard of it?" James asked. I caught it.

"I'll tell you, and only because I like you." I said. I came down to whisper in James' ear. "My real name is Melinda Stone-Black, I'm from the future, I'm best friends with your son, Sirius is my dad, the only reason I'm here is because he messed up, got himself locked in Azkaban, then broke out and left me once more. The Room of Requirements then thought it would be funny to alter my wish of getting to know my dad by sending me back into the past, and this broom is the fasted racing broom in the history of the world. He sent it to me through Dumbledore as a belated birthday present on the first day back." I said all very lightly and very quickly as if I was saying "My hair is black" with a straight face. He looked shocked for a moment. Then burst out laughing.

"Man, you got me for a second." He said between laughs. I smiled. "Let me guess, I married Lily and had a son named something like Harry or whatever. Right?"

"Sure, why not." I said, and then turned to Sirius. "You want to see me fly? I'll race you to the Gryffindor quidditch plan room, so I get my robes on when I beat you."

"Eat my dust." He said over confidently.

"Ew. I prefer chocolate, thank you." I returned his glare. "James, would you be referee?"

"Yeah. Get ready." He cued. Sirius and I floated in the air. "On your mark, get set, GO!"

With that, we were racing down the hall. I flew over some first years, turned left, looked over my shoulder to find that Sirius had stopped to look in confusion, and then I stopped.

"What's the matter?" I asked innocently.

"You're cheating. That brooms jinxed." He defended. "It's impossible to fly that fast! You're crazy!"

"Or you're just a wimp." I teased jokingly.

"Possibly," He stopped to think. Looked over to James, who held the same bewildered expression, and continued, "Fine. You make the team, but just for this game!"

"Yes!" I whispered softly while clenching my fist.

"Come on, let's go get your robes." Sirius said professionally. He then jumped to the ground, I followed his movement, descending to the ground. We arrived in about 7 minutes. Sirius started to rummage through the spare robes, through me a pair and turned around. I hesitated.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to leave so I can put my clothes on?" I asked hopefully.

"I turned around." He exclaimed.

"You're facing towards a mirror." I pointed out. I could she his reflection blush.

"Sorry," He turned to leave. "And, for what it's worth, I honestly forgot."

"Yeah, sure." I shut the door behind him. It took me about 3 minutes to change, he was waiting leaning on the wall, with his against it, looking up into the ceiling, bored out of his mind. I waved my hand in the line of his vision, and he spun around to look at me.

"All set?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, gripping my broom tightly. "Let's meet up with everyone. I think James went to field."

"Come on." He led the way, once more. I studied him on the way to the field. The way he stepped, talked, how his hair flipped, everything. I needed to take advantage of every moment with him. We finally reached it when he introduced me to everyone.

"K, that's Lupin and Arthur for the other chasers, Peter and Carol on beater, I'm on Keeper, and James' seeker.-"

"_Like father like son."_ I mumbled.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, continue." I said.

"Alright, everyone, this is Melinda, she's filling in for Sandy." He paused be fore saying the next part. "Now, I don't know how she did it, but her broom went about 3 times faster than I could even imagine the possibility mine could. So if at all possible, give the quaffle to her." He tipped.

"No pressure there." I retorted.

"Alright, let's go kick some Ravenclaw ass!" We stood in formation, before flying off to start the game.

* * * * *

"That was wicked!" Sirius cried in triumphant glory once we got back in the common room.

"Told you I could play!" I slightly teased. Although scoring 60 points for Gryffindor, alone, was amazing, even for me. I guess my broom was an advantage.

"Play? You did much more than play!" Sirius exclaimed. "Even Potter's not that good! And he's dedicated his entire existence to it!"

"Thanks." James said sarcastically and elbowed him in the rib. Just then the crowd of Gryffindors' came rushing in from the Hall chanting 'Gry-ffin-dor' over and over. Some 6th years hoisted me up in the air, along with James and Sirius.

"Guess it's in my blood!" I yelled over the crowd to Sirius.

"Your parents must be mental!" He called back. I chuckled at that. He had no idea that he just called himself mental.

"Perhaps," I said. All too soon, the victory crowd was turned into a party, we were put down, and everyone got a little crazy. Some of the older students put charms on the tea in the room and turned it into soda pop and butter beer- restricted to only 1st and 2nd years. I had some Coca-Cola. The music was interesting, but I had no problem dancing to it. It seemed time just flew by. I heard funny stories about pranks they had pulled, most of which were against Snape, and a lot of gossip. When the party was broken-up by a prefect, it had already been 3 hours, and still felt like it just started. Afterwards, when everyone went to bed, I put an invisibility spell over myself. I had one goal for the length that I would be invisible, watching him write.

I sneakily walked up the stairs, ending in the boys' dorm. I found a spot in the window seat next to his bed. I had grabbed my bag, and pulled out the journal. The exact one he was writing in just now. I went to flip to today's date, when the pages magically turned themselves to a blank page near the beginning, and began to write itself. I read through the day, from Sirius' point of view, from the beginning to the end. It had been only a mere 20 minutes, but I savored it. I watched him describe me. How I felt more like the cousin who wasn't in Slytherin he never had than anything. That had made me laugh silently. When he finished and retired into his bed, I watched him toss and turn trying to fall asleep. After that, I felt a tad bit stalker-like, so I went back down the stairs and fell asleep onto the couch.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. It was a little cheesy, but it was fun to write. Okay, now here is what I ask for before I continue....

Should she stay in the past or be brought out to the Room of Requirements?


	5. A Change of Heart

A/N: OMG I'm soooooooo sorry it took me soooooo long to update, I had some technical difficulties..... Anyways, I hope you guys are still reading my story, if you would like to share your opinions, all you have to do is click review. I am hwever not going to update until I get at least 5 reviews from you people. I have the next one already written, and it is my favorite... so review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. If I did I would have written books about the Marauders too!

* * *

I awoke to a stone cold floor. My head was pounding. I must have fallen, because when I touched my forehead, I was bleeding slightly. My eyes had dried up, with no tears left to fall. I checked my watch. 8:41am. Exactly one minute after I entered the Room of Requirements. It was as if that day never existed.

I walked over the mirror on the other side of the room to examine myself. My eyes had pink rims around the inside eyelid from crying, and I had a cut on my hairline, but other than that, I looked fine. I dug into my bag for my emergency makeup. I pulled out some eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss. I quickly applied it to my face and redid my hair. I pulled my long, black, wavy hair into a high ponytail, and let my side sweep bangs stay in my face to cover the injury. I studied my appearance. Like said hair, smoky-eyed icy bluish grey eyes, and my nose that curved slightly up. All placed on my round heart shaped face. I was about 5' 4" and had an average body. I was curvy, but still thin.

Still curious on what just happened, I stashed my makeup and took out the journal. I flipped through the whole journal, three times to be exact, and found absolutely nothing. _Had I imagined the entire thing?_ I wouldn't believe it. I was definitely there. I checked the time again, this time reading 9:00am. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror before hesitantly leaving the room.

* * * *

Classes change on the hour, every hour. We have ten minutes to get to each class, leaving about 50minuts of each class. Classes are dismissed at the new hour and begin at ten after, no exceptions. I had picked an awesome time to come out.

I stepped out just as I saw the rave of students coming out of the classrooms. Being such a dork, I already had everything I needed for the next class, so I went directly to advanced potions. I raced down the hallway, stopping to talk to no one. As expected I got a lot of glares and daggers from people in my class, but I felt it was okay, because it seemed the news hadn't traveled to outside the room- yet. Lupin must have done something. I slung my book bag on the end of my chair and took out my potions book. I was 7 minutes early, something that never happened. To pass the time, I took out a piece of parchment and began to work on the homework assigned on the bored. As I was working, I felt a shadow loom over me. I was afraid to look up. I slowly lifted my head to find a very sad Hermione. She was the only person I had told my true identity to before the mayhem.

"Oh! You poor thing!" She pulled me into a hug, which I awkwardly accepted. She pulled away and took her seat next to me, as of Snape's absence we had a study hall this period.

"Thanks, Mi." I called her by her old nickname. Hermione and I have known each other for forever. My mum was a good friend with the Grangers' before she met my dad. I think she went with grammar school with Mrs. Granger. I used to spend weeks at a time sleeping over by her house in the summer, but that was forced to stop when we moved.

At first we stayed in my father's house, but as my mother got more magically involved, she thought it would be best to move away from it. It was for our safety of coarse, but I still resented it. As I got older and better understood where my dad really was, I had more and more sense of why I couldn't tell people I was his daughter. Telling people would make them prejudge me. Eventually, all who knew who I really was were muggles, or so we thought. By my 8th year, we finally heard from the infamous Black family. They had always called me 'that child' or 'his filth'. Turns out they hated my dad just as much as the rest of the world, but for a different reason. They called him a blood traitor and an embarrassment to the House of Black. They also demanded that I come visit for a week to 'properly prepare' me for Hogwarts.

I spent the entire week learning why my dad ran away to the Potter's. They crammed information into my head about Purebloods, half-blood, half-breeds, mudbloods, and who not to be associated with. They also threatened me that if I didn't get into Slytherin that I would never accomplish anything worthy of greatness. The whole time they tried to turn me into a robot. I soon learned that they were all Death Eaters.

After that week my mum swore never to let me near that family again. I did however make constant visits to the Grangers, but other than that, didn't travel much. During the year Hermione and I turned eleven, we moved again. This time, we were only a twenty-minute train ride to the Grangers'. On my birthday that year, I got the letter. I had celebrated that birthday unlike the rest. Hermione had slept over the night before, and during teatime the next day- it happened to be a Sunday- my mum came in with two letters. One addressed to me, and the other to Hermione. Me, knowing exactly what it was, excitedly tore mine open. Hermione opened hers up curiously. The expression on her face while my mum explained everything was priceless. Professor Dumbledore told her parents when she was born. All the years I had known her, I never saw that coming. She was a witch. I told her everything that summer. All about the magic world, Hogwarts, my dad and why we moved, stuff like that.

I put away my potions assignment, completed as always, and pulled out the journal. While I was reading, I got hit in the head by a folded note. I opened it cautiously.

"Thought I knew you better than that. All this time and you never cared to tell me? I don't even know who you are anymore." –It was in Harry's handwriting. I stared at it disbelief. I excused myself, and walked towards the door. Right before I passed through, I felt a familiar reaction come down my cheek. A teardrop.

As they continued to fall, I walked down the hall into a cloister and found an arch ledge in which I could sit. I leaned in a way to look out to the courtyard, but held my knees tightly against my chest, arms wrapped around them, and my head buried beneath. Because of the witch of the ledge, my shoulder strapped bag began to fall, tugging on my shoulder. It was at my elbow before I just let go.

"You dropped this," Someone said. I could smell the mint scent of their cologne. I lifted my head to see who it was. _Draco?_ He spoke again. This time with a slight smile.

"Mind if I join you?" He nodded to the other end of the archway. Not waiting for my response, he sat down.

"Knock yourself out, Draco." I said, strangely smiling back. _Has his smile always been so nice? _I found myself thinking as I saw him. He had perfect teeth, straight and white. With him there, I found it harder and harder to cry. Not because I was disturbed or annoyed by his presence, but as if he took away the pain. His presence made me feel safe, and it scared me.

I just stared into the middle of the courtyard, speculating the fountain. I wiped the smudgy mascara from my eyes, and turned my head to see what he was doing. He was looking at me again. My eyes found refuge in his. They were like looking through glass. The clearest blue I had ever seen, and the sun glistened against them beautifully. I snapped back into reality when the bell rang.

"I'm sorry," I said as I immediately grabbed my books and began rushing to my next lesson of the day. In my attempt to forget the last 5 minutes, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Wait, don't go." I heard from behind me. Draco's hand went from my shoulder to my hand. "I was hoping I could walk you to Herbology."

I stood there, dumbfounded. His hand let go of mine as he waited for a response. I felt a slight smile cross my face. Still unsure what to say, I turned my head to look behind me._ What about Harry?_ I watched as Harry glance over at us. He looked hurt for a moment, then in disgust. I quickly discarded my previous thought, and in a revengeful smile, I stared back into Draco's eyes.

"I would be delighted." I finally replied. I watched as his stiffened stance relaxed.

"Great." His smile stretched across his face as he took my book bag off my shoulder and placed it on his. We walked in an awkward silence for a minute until I broke it.

"Draco." I declared, my heart pounding. I had stopped to look at him.

"Yeah?" He responded. He stopped with me, letting the rush pass us.

"Thank you." He looked at me in confusion.

"For what?"

"For understanding without an explanation."

"There would be nothing to say. We don't choose who we are related to, or what they do."

I felt my heart slow to a normal pace as I relaxed. He smiled, and for the first time, I felt my fingers intertwined within his while we walked. All of the stiffness between us was erased. As we walked, as a new feeling for today, I found myself truly happy.


	6. Missing Persons

A/N: Okay, I know I wrote that i wouldn't update until I got ten reviews, but I counted story alerts and wellah! The next chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Ps. If you read my story, click on review and tell me what you think. I really want to know if it sucks or not. Thankz!

* * *

"Well, isn't it our Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Harry sneered. "Aren't you two, related? Oh, sorry, I forgot. It doesn't matter, as long as you keep the bloodline pure, am I right?"

I could see Draco's jaw clench. His grip on my hand tightened.

"Jealous much?" I snapped back, Harry's eyes squinted, giving me the death glare.

"Just as always, your wrong, Potter. I have no hereditary relationship to Ms. Black here, purely emotional." Draco quickly replied with a slight smile. As he smiled, it wasn't the smile I cared for, but something new. It was a sly, sick, evil looking grin. "But, I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Did Mummy ever tell you Sirius Black's your Godfather? Oh, I'm sorry, she was dead before you were potty trained."

Harry stood there frozen by the same thing I was. _Harry's my god-brother? I almost snogged someone who could have been my brother if my dad was out of Azkaban?_

"Go to hell." was Harry's only response before walking away.

"_Trust me, I'm already there."_ Draco mumbled incoherently while he pulled on his left sleeve making sure it wouldn't ride up. After staring after Harry to make sure he left, he turned to me, changing his grin to the one I wanted to see. "Now, where were we?"

"I think we were on our way to the Great Hall for dinner." I said.

"Right, sorry seeing that git always looses my train of thought." He began walking, pulling me towards him.

"He's not a git." I snapped back in a whisper, letting go of his hand.

"Pardon?" He looked back at me.

"Nothing," I said, first looking to his eyes, then dropping my gaze to the floor. "Sorry. Forget I said anything, out of old habit I guess,"

"It's fine, you two _were_ close, like I said, 'you don't need to explain." He gently lifted my chin, so I could look at him. I had silently flinched at the use of the word 'were'. "Just relax, enjoy life while you can. Trust me." _ If I fall for Draco, will I never again see Harry? Ron? Hermione? _I gazed, deep into his drew his face closer to mine, moving his right hand to the back of my neck, up into my hairline. His left arm was wrapped around my waist, holding me closer. I took in the stance I was in. _We_ were in; we fit like a lock and key. I had my arms wrapped around him and the space between our faces was getting smaller. My heart was racing, it felt so right to perfect, like all the strain had been lifted. I could feel his breath as he went to close that final gap between us, when I suddenly jerked back.

"I have to go," I said, and then, I ran. Just like before. That's my problem, no matter the situation, whether it's good or bad, I run away. Sucks, too, since I'm really mot an athletic type of person. I mean I'm fit, but let's just say I'm not running any marathons anytime soon. I didn't look back, but I could feel his gaze in my direction. I ran to the end of the hall, down the main staircase, turned right, and sank down in the corner of the side of the stairs and the wall. This time, I didn't cry, heavily breathed like I would have, but not one single tear. Perhaps my tear muscle gave up. I have been crying an abnormally large quantity recently.

"Lin?" I heard a voice coming from the top of the stairs.

"Hermione?" I squinted my eyes to see clearer. Her face went to panic to excitement to sympathetic. She ran down the stairs.

"Thank god your alright! I've been looking everywhere for you! I heard so many different rumors," Hermione rambled as she came over to sit with me. "I heard that Ginny told Pansy, who told Shamus, who told Parvati, who told me, that she heard from Crabbe that was sending a message from Goyle who over heard Professor Snape talking with Dumbledore that Draco and Harry are missing, last seen with you."

My heart skipped a beat.

"I have to go." I said starting to stand up. Hermione pulled me back down.

"Look, I know you well enough to know once you decide something, there's no stopping you, but at least let me come with." She looked more determined than she did when studying for her finals.

"Okay, if they're on Hogwarts' grounds or in Hogsmead, I'll be able to find them." I started looking for my bag.

"Look, don't think I'm being pessimistic, but you're not Clark Kent, you can't possibly look over all that ground before curfew."

"Damnit"

"Um, I was just joking, about that Smallville reference, I didn't mean to burst your superchick bubble."

"No, that's not what i-wait, what's _Smallville_?" Hermione gasped.

"Smallvile happens to be the greatest show that ever existed on muggle TV."

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, as I was saying. I need to talk to Professor Lupin, he has something of mine."

"Did you forget that Harry and Draco are MISSING?"

"Trust me, I just need that journal."

"You still mad about him confiscating that after you ditched? It wasn't even yours."

"If you don't want to help…"

"Fine, but I still don't see why some third years diary is going to help us."

"Hermione, that third year was my dad's all those years ago, it's a journal, and I left the map inside of it."

"If you're looking for a map I have one in my pocket." She began to take it out of her back pocket when I stopped her.

"It's not that kind of map, Hermione. It's the Marauder's Map. It shows everyone. Where they are. What they're doing, and at every second of everyday."

"How come you didn't tell me about the journal?" She looked mad. "You told me you didn't know who it belonged to. Why did you lie?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, I've been a little preoccupied these last couple of days and it's sort of hard to talk to you when you hang out with someone who leaves every time I come over." We stood in front of Professor Lupin's office. "Now, if you don't mind I need to find my friends." I walked straight into his office.

"Professor?" I looked around, not seeing him. "Hello?"

"Melinda." He came from around the staircase's corner.

"Look, I'm sorry to be a bother, but Harry and Draco are missing, and you have something of mine that I need."

"I'm sorry, but I doubt your diary is going to do anything."

"Professor, you know as well as I do that that isn't my diary." My voice hardened. "I need to find Harry and Draco, and the only way I'm going to be able to do that is through the Map."

"I don't know what you are talking about." His pulse sped. _Liar. _

"What are you saying? You saw me with it on the train. Look, Mooney, if you won't give it to me-"

"You are to address me as Professor Lupin," He snapped. "How you came by that name is beyond me."

"I'm sorry, _Professor_, but are you willing to risk their lives on that?" I looked him in his eyes, the softened to worry.

"It's in the cupboard."

"Thank you." I rushed over to open it. "It's locked. _Alohamora._" I watched the lock magically open as I yanked open the door. _Cloak, gum, some muggle invention…_

"Found it." I pulled the piece of parchment out, and ran out the door. Hermione was pacing back and forth.

"Find it?"

"Yeah." I waved the map in the air.

"Have you one mental? That's not a map." I gave her a sarcastic look.

"I solemnly swear, that I, am up to no good." I pointed my wand to it as it started to reveal itself.

"I take that back?" She said hopefully. I laughed and smiled.

"Don't worry, it got me, too." I started to open it.

"Hey, that's us."

"Yeah, I'm going to open it all the way on the floor." I said as I carefully bent down. "Okay, start searching for a 'Harry Potter' or 'Draco Malfoy'"

"Well, I found Harry." Hermione sounded disbelieved.

"What's wrong?"

"He's at the Shrieking Shack, and we're not allowed outside the castle. It's not like we can show anyone the map to prove they're there."

"Ever wonder what's behind the one eyed witch?"

"If you are suggesting we sneak out, I must protest against it."

"Start protesting." I put a determined smile across my face. She returned it with an indecisive/concerned face. Finally, she gave up and said,

"Fine, but if we get caught I'm going to kill you."

"Being sent to Azkaban is not the answer." I said sarcastically.

"Come on, let's go."

"Wait," I held her back.

"What?"

"Draco's not on the map." I fixed my gaze on the map.


	7. The Finale

A/N So I realised that I forgot to add the last two chapters to this story..... so here they are. I'm pretty sure no one read this story as it was kind of stupid and pointless, but I had given it an ending so I might as well finish it off, right?

Disclaimer same as always

* * *

"Draco's not on the map," I choked out. Hermione took a deep breath as she turned back to look. She saw the horrified expression laid upon my face and grabbed my arm.

"Look, we need to go get Harry." She declared. "Then we can focus our entire existence into finding Draco. I don't know about you, but I'd rather have one over none."

"We're going to need his invisibility cloak." I said after 30 seconds of processing Hermione's last words.

"It's under his bed." Hermione said with hope in her voice. "Come on, before people get suspicious." We ran up to the Gryffindor Dorms. We stopped in front of the stairs leading to the boy dorm.

"We're not allowed to go in there this hour at night." Hermione quickly informed me in a whisper. I searched around the one person we could trust.

"Ron!" I tried getting his attention. He was currently playing wizards chess with Ginny. I jogged back over by them. "Hi Ginny." I waved.

"Hi Mel." She replied with a smile.

"Hey, sorry, but do you mind if I borrow Ronald for a moment?" Ron snarled at the use of his full name.

"Go ahead, he was beating me anyways." With her permission, I tugged on Ron's sleeve bringing him to a corner. I slapped him.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" He exclaimed.

"For not caring that your best friend's missing!" I said in a loud whisper. He shrugged.

"Could ya blame me for not caring that someone who only mopes 'round, mumbling about how Draco's a bloody git for taking you, is missing?" That caught me off guard.

"He still cares about me?" I wondered aloud swaying back and forth, bantering my eyelashes and smiling sweetly.

"YES! Are you really that dimwitted to notice?" Ron joked.

"Um, guys? Does it really matter? We need that cloak." Hermione cut in.

"Cloak? What for?" Ron looked surprised.

"Harry's at the Shrieking Shack and we need it to go and bring him back." I informed.

"How the bloody hell do you know that?" He look confused.

"Tell you later." I said. "And you should learn not to use the word 'bloody' so much. Gets annoying. Anyways, can you get the cloak or not?"

"Yeah, be right back." He said as he left. I slumped down in a chair and went into full panic mode.

"What are we going to do? What if he's runaway? Or Hurt? Or dead? Or cursed? Or if he never comes back or..."

"Calm down, Lin." Hermione tried soothing me. "Everything is going to be alright."

"But what if we're to late? It will be all my fault!" I flew my hand up in the air and them brought them to my face. I started sobbing and lent over in Hermione's shoulder. "What if he dies because of me? Or worse? Expelled or murdered? I can't let Draco die."

"Draco? Who said anything about Draco?" Ron said coming over to the sitting area with the cloak in his hands. "You okay?"

"Ye-ah." I choked out. I smiled at him. "Thanks for getting the cloak." I rubbed my tears away.

"No problem. I'd ask to come with, but I don't think I'll fit." He said comparing us to the cloak.

"It's fine." I said grabbing the cloak. Then I whispered. "Come on, let's put mission get Harry into play."

_Operatives: Melinda Stone Black –so weird writing my full last name down- and Hermione Granger._

_ Operation: GET HARRY AND DRACO BACK TO HOGWARTS_

_ Plan:_

_ Step 1: Trick the entire school that you are going to go to bed early._

"_Yawn_ I'm so tired." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Weren't you just freaking out about Harry and Draco?" Ron questioned in a whisper. I gave him the evil eye.

"Dumbledore should be taking care of it." Hermione cut in with a shrug. "_Yawn_. I think I'm going to bed. I am exuaghsted."

"Night Ron." I said with heavy eyes. We walked slowly to the Girls' dorm room staircase and than ran up the rest of the way. We turned into our room. Hermione, Ginny, and I share a dorm.

"Wait, what are we going to tell Ginny?" Hermione realized.

"What we normally do." I said as stating the obvious. "That we snuck out because I need to check out a book for the 'potions' assignment that's due tomorrow."

"Good point." She said currently sitting on my bed. "So what's our next move?"

_ Step 2: Make it to the one eyed witch._

"The cloak." I stated. I grabbed it out of my book bag and draped it over Hermione and I. "We need to sneak to the One Eyed Witch statue."

"Alright. Let's go."

We waited until Ginny was fast asleep before we made our move. Once I was sure she was sleeping, I threw my pillow at Hermione. She jumped up and rushed over.

"What was that for?" She gave me the eye as we made our way through the common room. At the exit, we slipped the cloak over our head and began racing down the halls, careful not to wake any portraits.

"Come on, the witch is this way," I whispered and made a left. Slowly, we entered the secret passage way and began climbing. After closing the passage's door, we took off the cloak and I put it in my bag.

"Lumos!" Hermione lit the small tunnel. "Ugh, all this crawling is going to stain my jeans."

"At least you didn't wear your school uniform," I grumbled. We reached an empty room that we could stand up in. I brushed off the dirt on my skirt and notices that there was a fountain in the middle. Reading the engraving, I immediately filled it up with the water spell.

"Hey, I found a candle," Hermione said.

"Light it, my wand is in other use besides as a flashlight."

"Kay," A moment later, the entire room was lit up. It was octagonal, all made of stone. The fountain ran, with the water I'd just conjured. "Alright, what do we do now, I don't see any other passageways."

"Chill Mi," I looked at the map at very familiar handwriting. My dad's. He left a spell. "Every hear of Rantrivolious?"

"Ranch a what?"

"My dad left a cliff note of it by the passage."

"Maybe it's a spell.

"You want to try or should I?"

"If the room blows up I don't want it on my record."

"Fine," After studying the page a bit more, I pointed my wand out in front of me. "Rantrivolious!"

"Why is the ground moving?" Hermione commented on the now shaking floor in a panicking voice.

"Don't worry, look over at the wall."

"Is that a door way?"

"Convenient, ay?"

"Very, come on, let's follow." We ended at a four way stop. "Now what?"

"Well, it seems that it's intersecting with a passage that starts at the Whomping Willow."

"Which goes where?"

"Shrieking Shack."

"How am I not surprised?"

"Stop your complaining and get a move on it, shall we?"

"I'd rather be sleeping right now…"

"We'll stop at Starbucks on the way home."

"Is there even a Starbucks in Hogsmead?"

"How could there not be? They are everywhere. I swear it's going to take over the world one day."

"Yeah right,"

"Shh, we're here." I lifted the trap door and pulled myself up, not waiting for Hermione, I walked up the stairs. The sound of a crash turned my walk to a run. I barged in the room to find Draco and Harry, wands at each other. This wasn't possible, Draco wasn't on the map before, unless he apparated here while I was in the tunnel.

"You selfish son of a bitch," Harry growled at Draco. Draco wiped something off the corner of his mouth, blood. He was wounded as well.

"Oh god, stop it, please, stop it."

"Melinda, look I can explain. It's not what it looks like." Harry started.

_"Thought I knew you better than this,"_ I echoed his words directly from the note I had gotten the day he found out.

"Please, please, damn it. Can't you see that I love you?" He yelled. Malfoy was about ready to punch him for that. For some reason I don't know, I smiled at that. I let out a humorless laugh. I looked around the room searching for answers.

"You know, I actually thought maybe you did." They were both looking at me as if I had a problem. "But no, if you loved me you would have cared about my opinion before you go and beat up my boyfriend! I thought I meant more to you than this, _Potter_."

"Lin, no, don't do this."

"It's already done." I went over to help Draco up, who was supporting his weight on the crushed bedpost beside him. I could see the wound and cringed. "Come on, we have to get you to a hospital."

"You don't even want to know my side of the story?" He said, heavily breathing.

"There's nothing to explain, no need to waste your breath." I supported him by throwing his arm over my shoulders and out my arm by his hip, trying to take the stress off his left leg. And then we left, leaving Harry to grief over his stupidity.

I woke the next morning in the Hospital Wing, apparently I'd fallen asleep besides Draco's bed, in one of the visitors' chairs. Looking at the time, I brushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead as he slept. I had to make it back to my dorm before people started to talk. I really had a way of getting myself into sucky positions. I managed to get there and into my bed, faking sleep, right as Ginny woke up. Hermione was nowhere to be found, but I had a good feeling that she was already down at the great hall. I "woke up" and got dressed into new clothes. I sluggishly made my way to the bathroom and finished getting ready. By the time I was in the Great Hall, breakfast was almost over.

"Lin!" Hermione yelled across the Hall. She'd saved me a seat besides from her, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey," I took a seat, noting Harry's absence. "Where's Harry?"

"Huh? Oh, he's still in the dorms, didn't want to wake up this early." Ron responded.

"It is a Saturday." Ginny said. "Although, isn't there a quidditch practice today?"

"Yea, Ron, you better go get our seeker." I said with a grudge. I did not want to see Harry right now. My sour mood was quickly turned around by an entrance in the room, Draco. "I'll be right back,"

"Wh- Oh." Hermione sighed. I got up not moving my fixed glaze on his electric blue eyes. He moved his hair out of his eyes. As he walked, I could see his limp. He sat down by a few of his 'friends'. More like minions. I quickened my pace and lifted to my toes.

"Miss me?" I whispered into Draco's ear.

"Melinda," He turned around with that perfect grin on his face. The next thing I knew, I sat down. At another houses' table. An enemy territory. The room went silent. I felt daggers across my back. The silence quickly went to murmurs among cliques. I heard some like "Finally sitting where she belongs," "What is she doing?" "Can she just stay out of the gossip for even a day?" "What the HELL?" "Isn't she in Gryffindor?" "Is she aware everyone is staring at her?" "God I wish I was Draco right now, look at her!" Okay, that one made me blush.

"Everyone is staring." I heard. Something I was actually supposed to be hearing.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm with you."

"You do know that that's why they are staring, right?"

"They must be jealous, then."

"Want to go outside?"

"If you can't take the attention." We walked passed every one of those people starring, but it didn't matter. All that was going through my mind was the smell of his cologne, his perfect crooked smile, and the never-ending color of his eyes. I knew he had his secrets, but I had mine, too. There was no reason to explain them, because we just understood each other. Somehow, yet again, his hand found mine, and I knew I made the right choice. That everything that'd happened was for the better.


End file.
